


Calcite the Gem

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Gemsonas - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, OC, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calcite is a Homeworld Gem who was left behind in the great battle for earth. Who would ever remember to check on the lowly scout in a bubble in a back room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gem without shoes

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't my first story, this is my first writing for this fandom. Hope you all like it.

Two armies faced each other on the battle field. As far as each army was concerned, the other was the evil group of Gems who needed to be stopped. One defended the innocent lives of earth and the other wanted the colonization of earth to ensure the Gem race’s survival. A Gem named Calcite looked outward and saw the opposing army. The radical Rose Quartz who defied the Diamonds held her ground even now when she saw her army was less than half of Homeworld’s and was made of various kinds of Gems and humans rather than purely fighter class Gems. Calcite was a lower class scout so she and the other Calcites sat off to the side. Some watched the battle field with the desire to join and others were grateful to not have to risk getting cracked.

Calcite looked at the strange organisms that sprouted from the ground. When she and the other Calcite scouts were brought to earth she overheard some creature calling these things “plants”. Calcite studied the being to find out what it was and what these plants do. She was supposed to see if this planet would be able to sustain kindergartens and find out if the dominate species was going to give any problems. Calcite was able to get relatively close due to her small frame. Once she was close enough she studied it for an hour. Calcite counted herself as lucky to find a member of the dominate species that was teaching a class of smaller beings. She was convinced this was the dominate species of earth since it knew so much of earth and its plants. With basic knowledge of plants and the assurance that this planet would be easy to take from these fleshy beings, Calcite reported her findings to a Jasper which passed the word along to Homeworld.

The battle started and the Calcite scouts watched the battle under the cover of some nearby vegetation. Some complained about not being able to fight while the majority chastised the battle hungry Gems for being so foolish. Calcite picked at the leaves and bark of nearby trees. She wasn’t sure why she bothered to memorize these minuscule facts about the plants on earth seeing as soon enough there would be nothing on earth after Homeworld was done with it. Still, the plants intrigued the small Gem and she continued to pick leaves off a small tree and lay them on a piece of bark. She ripped them up, rolled them up, stacked them on top of each other; fascinated by the texture of the leaves. She had a small sense of superiority over the leaves since these things were the only organisms that she came across that were weaker than her. Calcites were reduced to being low level scouts since they were so weak and fragile that they wouldn’t last long in a battle and would most likely shatter completely. Calcites tend to be as small as Rubies but a bit on the thick side with pigtails long enough to hang on their shoulders. Calcite wore a pleated skirt that cut just above the knee, a low neck long sleeved shirt, and knee high socks. Calcite looked at the gem on her foot. The gem popped out through a hole on the top of her left foot and was somewhat small as it rested in the middle of her foot. It was a clunky block that made wearing footwear aside from the knee-high socks uncomfortable so she was the only Calcite to not wear any. It made her all the more anxious since a good stomp on her foot might kill her. Her thoughts were building up in her mind and distracted her as she ripped off all the leaves from the small tree. She noticed when half of the leaves were scattered on the ground that she couldn’t quite see her hand anymore. Calcites tend to already have a cloudy pigment to their white skin but they can go transparent at will; clothing and all. That was another reason they were chosen to be scouts since it made it possible to not be discovered at all. That is unless light is shone on them. Their transparent skin will reflect light and shine, giving their position away. Most times the Calcite scouts will chose to not go transparent if they are in broad daylight but since night missions are more effective they will most likely be ordered to go then.

Calcite was trying to focus to return her skin to normal when she heard the other scouts scream. She turned around and saw the renegade Pearl approach them. Some Calcite ran away and the few who wanted to fight all along stood their ground. The Pearl destroyed them easily as she shattered the gems. The Pearl almost looked sorry for them; as if she knew they never had a chance. The Pearl didn’t notice the horrified transparent Calcite who was only a few feet away. Once the Pearl was gone Calcite crawled over to her fallen fellow scouts. She picked up the pieces and tried to fit them back together. By doing so she accidently chipped off more pieces and created a chalky dust residue on her fingers. Calcite felt herself burn with rage as she left the coverage of the vegetation and looked onto the battle field. She couldn’t believe it; Homeworld was losing the battle. The Homeworld army was retreating and the Calcite scouts were among them. Calcite wanted to run to the ships but her rage demanded that she find the renegade Pearl and at the very least “poof” her and capture her. She wasn’t sure how she was going to do it without a weapon but her she couldn’t afford to think about it. Calcite picked up the piece of bark she tore from the tree and held it up and found it was just big enough to act as her shield. She ran out to the battle field and looked for the Pearl. Calcite saw retreating Gems being “poofed” by The Crystal Gems and became even more engulfed in rage.

Calcite was about to run to find the Pearl but saw Rose Quartz fighting another Gem. The large Gem didn’t even realize the tiny Calcite behind her as she swung her sword at her opponent. The sword was spun in Rose’s hand and hit Calcite in the face before she lunged at her opponent. Calcite barely felt the sword slash her face before her body forced her to retreat back into her gem. Once all the remaining Homeworld Gems had retreated off earth completely, The Crystal Gems had searched the battle field to retrieve any gems left behind and to recover any shards. Rose Quartz had come across the shattered Calcite gems and carefully bubbled them immediately. She wanted to save every gem but even these gems she feared would never be able to heal. Rose was surprised to find one whole Calcite gem. She carefully bubbled it with a smile. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now. Who knows, maybe you’ll see it our way”.


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven hears cries for help and finds a new gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing again as my job keeps me very busy. I'm continuing this fic as I feel like I can still tell Calcite's story. Thank you for your patience.

Steven was sitting in the back in the Burning Room. He was in deep thought about Centibetel and Jasper and their current corrupted state. At this point he figured if he tried to heal Jasper it would do just as much good as Centi. Even if he could get her back just for a minute, what then? How could he help her? He wanted to help Centi more anyway but he assumed Jasper might have a better chance since her corruption was recent. If he could help her, maybe then he could help Centi. Steven looked at the rest of the bubbled gem shards and corrupted gem. Each individually broken in a unique way; maybe that meant that they all can’t be fixed the same way. Steven felt himself become overwhelmed by the task he assigned himself and got up to make his way out of the Burning Room. He was almost out when he heard something. It sounded like a small voice; he barely heard it and thought he imagined it. He took another step when he heard the voice again, this time it yelled at him. It was almost a whispered yell and the constant yelling made Steven run around the room. Maybe a corrupted gem was calling out for help, or a shard was nearby another piece of itself. The possibility of helping someone made Steven want to find this gem immediately. He was becoming frustrated as time went on and he couldn’t find it. He almost went to Pearl for help but knew she wouldn’t let him pop any bubbles or try to heal anyone just yet.

Calcite didn’t know where she was but she felt something. She felt someone. She couldn’t regenerate. She felt restrained. She didn’t understand; was she a part of some object now? Was she powering something? No, her energy wasn’t being used for anything. He remembered who she was and what her mission was. She remembered the battlefield. She remembered feeling a chalky dust on her hands. She remembered the Pearl. She had to get out. She had to be free. She had to find the Pearl. She had to shatter her. She finally understood. She was poofed. She didn’t know why she couldn’t reform but she knew she had to shatter that Pearl. She remembered that Rose Quartz herself poofed her but was she still on earth or back on homeworld? Who recovered her; a fellow gem or a Crystal gem? She didn’t know how to do it but she had to call out to someone. In her mind she was alone but she knew her gem was intact and visible to the outside world. She had to get someone’s attention. She had to call out. Thoughts raced through her mind the thought that rang out the loudest was for help.

Steven panted as he climbed around the various pipes in the Burning Room. He finally came across a particular bubble that was tucked away behind a cluster of various colored bubbles. The yells seem to come from this bubble. Before Steven popped the bubble he decided to study it for a second to assess what the problem might be. He carefully carried the bubble under his arm and climbed back down to the floor. He looked at the gem inside and found no cracks or chips on it. More likely than not she was corrupted, he thought. Steven looked toward the door to the rest of the house. Pearl was the only one home and she was busy cleaning and cooking dinner for Steven. He knew she wouldn’t approve of him letting this gem out but he had to help her. He had to try. He carefully hid the bubble behind him and tip toed to his cheeseburger backpack. Luckily it was close by and managed to barely get the bubble inside the pack before Pearl noticed Steven at all. “Oh why hello Steven. What are you doing with your backpack?” Pearl asked as she stirred the pasta. Steven sweated as he stammered “oh uhm nothing just gonna play outside for a while”. Pearl turned to turn off the fire. “Well I wouldn’t plan on being out there for too long” she said as she strained the pasta, “dinner will be ready soon and it is getting darker”. Steven rushed out the door and waved to Pearl. “I’ll be back soon” he yelled as he unintentionally slammed the door. Pearl thought Steven was acting a bit odd but didn’t think to check on him just yet.

Steven ran down to the beach and ran around the backside of the temple. He figured he should be close by if something bad does happen but in the case that he actually manages to help the gem he didn’t want Pearl to interfere. Steven set his pack down and proceeded to open it up. The bubble was too big for the cheeseburger pack and getting it out proved to be harder than getting it in. The zipper caught onto the bubble and popped it. Steven gasped as the gem began to glow. The light started to take form. Steven saw the chalky white gem have a small curvy body form around it. He noticed the form placed her gem on her left foot. Once the light faded the figure collapsed on the sand. Steven ran to the gem and asked she was okay. Calcite felt her body pressed against the sand. A small hand was moving her gently but urgently. She heard a voice. It was asking if she was okay. Calcite slowly opened her eyes. It was getting dark around her. She opened her eyes faster and wider. “Augh! Why is it getting dark around me?” She panicked and stood up; she did so a little too quickly as she fell right back onto the sand. She sat up and stared into the sky. “Calm down” she heard, “it’s just getting to be night time”. “Night? I am on earth then” she thought aloud. “Yeah you are. What’s your name?” Calcite looked over to her new found companion. It didn’t appear to be a gem but something told her it hasn’t just one of those fleshy human things. “I am Calcite. One of the many lower class scouts for-”.

“Steven!” Steven and Calcite looked up towards the temple. Pearl was out of sight calling for Steven. “Steven dinner is ready! I made spaghetti! Get it while it’s hot” Pearl was presumably still by the front door and Steven knew she’d come looking for him soon enough. Steven looked to Calcite as he saw her struggling to get up. “Go. I’ll be okay. I assume you mean me no harm as you freed me. I’ll be here whenever you are able to come back for me.” Calcite stumbled into some foliage. She was completely hidden and Steven only left after she waved him off. “Okay I’ll be back. My name is Steven by the way”. Steven ran off as Calcite tried to shake off the heavy feeling she had. She tried to ignore how her body fought against her and how she couldn’t quite feel her body in the first place. The heavy feeling was in her mind and yet she couldn’t focus on it. She couldn’t afford to. She had to recover herself. As soon as she got the answers she needed from Steven she was to find a way to get back to Homeworld. She wanted the Crystal Gems to suffer but it was more important to get back home. A sudden realization hit her. What if Homeworld lost? The battle she witnessed showed that the rebellion had a chance. For such a small army made of lesser gems, plants, and humans they had defeated an army made of elite fighter gems handpicked by a Diamond. Wait, there were plants? Plants controlled by Rose herself. Questions racked Calcite’s mind. How could she control them? Could the other Rose Quartz control plants? If they couldn’t then why could this one do it? Was it possible that she couldn’t control them in the first place? Were plants actually sentient all along? Was Calcite wrong to assume the humans were the dominate species and plants were the true rulers of this plant? Calcite started to panic and tried once again to stand up. She looked at all the surrounding foliage. Did the leaves and thorns recognize her as a Homeworld gem? Did they know her at all? Could they sense her fear? Calcite barely managed to stand as she tried to run out of her cover. She was almost out when she tripped on a root and tumbled onto the sand. She lay on the sand panting heavily and checked her gem. No cracks or even a scratch. She sighed in relief as she stared at her green attackers. Motionless. Was it because Rose Quartz wasn’t around? Where was she? Were the plants only listening to her? Why would they not listen to anyone else or attack on their own?

“I never did ask where you came from”. Calcite gasped and turned to see Steven. She didn’t hear him walk up to her. “Those plants. The foliage. Are they the dominate species?” Calcite stared at the plants in panic as if they would finally attack if she wasn’t looking at them. Steven bent down to Calcite to look her in the eye and comfort her “No those are just plants. They don’t do anything. They just make things look nice and make it possible to breathe oxygen”. Calcite tentatively nodded her head. She remembered the teaching human had said the same thing. It had to have been the Rose Quartz controlling them. “Uhm, where you came from? Were you made from Homeworld or earth?” Calcite looked insulted. “Earth? Please I have nothing to do with this filth. One mistake and one saving grace was made here. The mistake won for now. I just have to wait until the next battle. Then I can get off this planet. Tell me, how long was the last gem war?” Calcite knew that it was a long shot that Steven knew anything about what she was talking about but she had to take a chance. “You do know what I am talking about, human?” Steven held his hand out to her. He felt bad for Calcite for being bubbled for so long but he realized he had to be careful. She was bubbled during the Gem war and she was loyal to Homeworld. “Calcite, this going to be difficult to hear but-”

“Steven! Where are you? It’s time for bed!” Pearl was walking the beach looking for Steven. Calcite looked towards Pearl and recognized the gem. Calcite gritted her teeth and prepared herself. Steven saw Calcite’s foot glow as she was summoning her weapon. Steven ran over to Pearl before she saw Calcite. “Hey sorry I was just…looking for something I left on the beach!” Steven was sweating bullets but Pearl didn’t seem to notice. “Well do you need help?” Steven laughed a bit too loudly and pushed Pearl back towards the temple. “Nope I just realized I left it in my backpack inside the temple!” As Steven and Pearl walked back to the temple Steven noticed that Calcite was gone. Steven realized that he could have made a huge mistake in unbubbling Calcite. He wasn’t sure what he was capable of but at this point in his life he’s learned to not underestimate anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story so far perhaps you'd like to read my other works? You can find me at Tumblr and Instagram under Bloodskyangel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, feel free to check my other stories on this site! You can also follow me on Tumblr and Instagram under the same username.


End file.
